Mil años de rencor
by blue kirito
Summary: ¿Qué orilla a una mujer a destruir el mundo?


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único Mil años de rencor.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué orilla a una mujer a destruir el mundo?**

 **Arba x Sheba**

 **.**

¿Qué orilla a una mujer a destruir el mundo? No lo hace la noble tarea que le ha encomendado el creador de la tierra que habita. Tampoco el irrespirable aire plagado de hipocresía, mucho menos la traición del hombre que por mucho admiró, siguió y protegió. Si existe un responsable tiene cara y nombre: Sheba, aquella niña desvalida que se aferraba con fuerza a su ropa en busca de protección, a la que enseñó sus mejores técnicas y conjuros. La que fué su compañera de entrenamiento. Una niña que se volvió mujer, que se enamoró de quien no debía y la ofendió al quedar embarazada. Aún recuerda claramente el vacío, la frustración, coraje y odio que la embargaron entonces. Es algo que ni la sangre de Sheba en sus manos pudo apaciguar. Su espíritu únicamente encontrará la paz hasta que el fruto de ese asqueroso amor sea eliminado, cuando el dulce y pequeño Aladdin derrame la última lágrima que le queda al haber perdido toda esperanza y cuanto conocía. Sólo así se libera el corazón de mil años de rencor.

.

.

¿Cuál fué la razón que le llevó a ser la líder de Al Thamen? ¿Poder? Es claro que no lo necesitaba. ¿Autoridad? Irrelevante siendo uno de los tres grandes magos de la creación. ¿Fama? Ya sea en Alma Toran o el sitio creado por el arrogante rey Solomon se conoce su nombre. Lo medita cada vez que una multitud de hombres con el rostro cubierto se le arrodillan. El gran símbolo de la organización, la que arriesgaria todo por cumplir sus retorcidos sueños. La que en secreto teme enfrentar el destino que forjó, la dueña de cientos de escudos humanos. El motivo de que exista un gran numero de seres caídos en la depravación.

.

.

Casi podría jurar que anoche escuchó la voz de Sheba, la que suplica sin descanso que se detenga. Le enfurece pensar que lo único que le preocupa a esa es Aladdin, pero todo cambia cuando las palabras: "siempre serás mi mejor amiga" resuenan en su cerebro. Ríe ligeramente en un principio, luego un poco más fuerte para finalmente hacerlo de manera grotesca.

-Nunca te vi de esa manera.

Emite al aire en un apagado susurro que no tiene contestación. Quizá todo sea fruto de su mente que atesora cada alucinación como si fuese real. Porque sin importar lo mucho que intente cambiar las cosas le regresará a la vida, porque a pesar de todo el arrepentimiento jamás tocó su corazón.

-Me traicionaste.

.

.

Ha cambiado tanto de cuerpo que algunos días olvida su apariencia original. Pero no importa porque fué algo que jamás logró seducir a la reina. Nunca tuvo interés en sus brillantes ojos avellana, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su largo cabello de color chocolate, sus puros e inocentes labios o sus generosos y virginales pechos. Una escultura de mujer que muchas veces se sintió trapo viejo.

.

.

-¿En dónde radica la diferencia? ¿Qué poseía Solomon que ella no? El hombre que fué engañado y utilizado cual marioneta por su padre. El que organizó y guió una resistencia por culpabilidad. Quien hablaba incansablemente del amor sin haberlo experimentado. El que se convirtiera en rey porque no tuvo opción.

-Un sujeto en verdad patético.

.

.

La intimidad en su habitación no hace sino hundirle en la desesperanza. No importa cuantas veces se despoje de la ropa, los caminos que los dígitos trazen en la piel, o los lugares prohibidos a los que han llegado pronunciando el nombre de otra chica entre gemidos y jadeos, no es y nunca será ella. Mira con locura el techo intentando normalizar su respiración y una enferma idea surca su mente. A lo mejor si toma una espada y atraviesa el corazón de Aladdin sea como invadir a la reina. Los quejidos de dolor pueden convertirse en placer y los ojos azules volverse rosados. Es probable que al final de la tragedia se dé cuenta que mil años de rencor solo los fueron de soledad, cuando la pierda otra vez y para siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **"El yuri no es lo mío porque me cuesta trabajo" dije alguna vez pero eso si, me pongo a escribir de esta pareja, pero no sé por más que le doy vuelta me gusta mucho! Aunque en yuri no tengo idea de si son mi Otp. Me gustaría escribir algo más afsgdasdags de ellas, pero sin duda será cuando me acompañe la inspiración ja ja ja. Muchas gracias por siempre leer compañeros de vicio! Los amo! :3. Viva magi!**


End file.
